


Lunar Dragon Empire

by Zandaino_Nova_Ari



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaino_Nova_Ari/pseuds/Zandaino_Nova_Ari
Summary: SynopsisA Player from YGGDRASIL is sent to the New World after refusing to log out before the servers shut down. With his Guilds Base and all their NPCs what will happen in this FanFiction? I own my OCs and the Guild Name, Guild Weapon, Etc. the Overlord Series however I do not.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

YGGDRASIL a D-MMORPG that began in 2126 AD and will end this year in 2138 AD. A game with over 2 million players. For its twelve year run it dominated the D-MMORPG market. With its extremely high level of player freedom from avatar appearance, race, classes, weapon appearance, armors, map data, guilds, and NPCs. Also for the hardcore 'role players' or 'explorers'/'adventurers' the possibilities are only as limited as your imagination. With the expansive maps of each realms and dungeons still being discovered for the first time well into its twelfth year, players of the game YGGDRASIL thought that it would last for another ten years atleast. For the players who took up a production styled class some found hidden secrets to boost their fame and be asked to join top tier guilds. The combat specialized players were also sought after for top tier guilds. Hidden quests were sought after with zeal, chain quests lead to untold treasures, and those who discovered hidden classes that could only be obtained by chance were the envy of all. But sadly all good things come to an end.

For the last month that the game has been online newer players have tried to max the level of their avatar, some for personal satisfaction, others because this game had been one of their most important places to be. Others that had formed guilds, 'Leeroy Jenkins'd' other guild bases because 'well the game was going to end, so why not go out with a bang' attitude. The solo players did what they did best and traveled seeing as much as they could, savoring every bit of scenery and detail they could. The Bards of YGGDRASIL decided to practice together for a final performance that would last the entire last week of the game, no matter their renown, fame, or status.

Upon the last week, players that were fed up with the company for shutting down YGGDRASIL many threw out their entire inventory and in game currency in the streets of towns a cities in the game. Players that were there that didn't do the same collected what they could from the ground and deposited it into their bank or treasury. Some of the more die-hard fans tried purchasing servers so they could keep the game running.

Well into the last day the Bards of YGGDRASIL played the contents of their hearts out on the stages that spanned the Nine Realms. Some famous other less known, some level 10 Players who joined just so maybe they could play their music and have people listen to it. Other joined in the festivities or launched last minute guild base raids on other guilds.

_|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•||•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|_

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" a doctor asks a youth that is seated in a DiveMount, seeing the mans reaction on the screen he then switches the machine on and logs the youth into the system. "I hope your last moments in their are filled with joy, Mr. Monte."

With that the doctor bows out of the hospital room that is filled with the gentle hum of the machine. Closing the door quietly behind him the doctor makes his way to a staff room. Reaching one he immediately notices a few other doctors and nurses there.

"How's your patient Jeremy?" asked one of the male doctors.

"He wants to spend a few more hours in that game before he dies, can't blame him paralyzed from the waist down and can't move his neck or speak. At least in that world he can do almost everything he wants." Jeremy answers as he grabs a coffee.

Inside the room a nurse sighs and mutters, 'I wish I could play that game too' and let's out another sigh as they get up to go check on their patients.

Looking back into the room the youth is sitting in the DiveMount and moving his fingers alittle while working the controls for his avatar. Looking at the screen on the side of the machine you can see the symbol for the game YGGDRASIL.


	2. The End is Coming

Chapter 1  
The End is Coming

A Dragonoid Player can be seen walking through a forest. The forest was known as Dragon Fall Forest it was a Forest-type Dungeon in Midgard. It also made a natural barrier for the castle that lay beyond it.

As the Dragonoid passes the tree line he disappears in a cloud of light particles with a glass shattering sound effect. Across the fields and on top of a wall a hooded figure is seen lowering a M1 Grand style sniper rifle. With a stern and emotionless face the figure loads another bullet into the chamber, and takes position once again.

Moving past the wall lies a castle. A magnificent castle made out of grey stone holding Mithril, Adamantine, and Quaritzel minerals in it. Between the wall and the castle lies a town, built in the style of medieval Europe, the biggest difference was that there was a indoor plumbing and sewer system. The POP NPCs were walking around like city guards while Civilian NPCs were either going about there day like a person would in that time period.

Looking back at the Gateway in the wall you could see different numbers on it. Those signified which Realm you would go to when traveling through the Gate. With the amount of Guild Members and Cash Items that the Guild Purchased they had one of the most impregnable Guild Bases, with three Realms you had to pass in order to get to the Castle Town. Then you have to navigate the winding roads and face Raid Boss level Monsters in certain areas before reaching the castle gates. Only to be teleported to the next three Realms.

Playing the game as if it were a City-Building game the Players used the Data Crystals, the In-Game Shop, Cash Items, and various other means to expand and create the beautiful Guild Base. With quite a few Players who were also Architectural Studies majors in college almost all the structures in the seven Realms of the Guild Base were masterfully built. There were also teachers/professors in the guild so they had built school buildings as well.

Librarians made up a small population in the guild but they also built libraries across the Realms. These were almost over flowing with books from all eras. The combat maniacs had made Coliseums with the help of the mages and architects in the guild. The mages created testing areas for magics and research archives to hide their findings in. The members who studied law created a Few laws for the Civilian NPCs to follow, such as taxes etc. Many hardcore Role-Players made up the guild as they played songs, conducted trade, ran businesses, farmed, fished, etc. in the various towns/cities/forts/oceans in the Realms they built.

A few of the Role-Players decided to get together and petition for the establishment of a Adventurers Guild. Mostly to add to the whole 'Nation Building' theme in a 'Magical World'. While it was approved the Role-Players themselves had to hire the necessary guild members to build the actual buildings, establish rules, etc. After they finished building it they set out and hired Civilian NPCs to work at the counters and etc. They used hardly any of the Guilds Data Crystals for this project. Probably because it was mostly rich kids wanting to do it.

Some of the Crafting Players decided to showcase their talent by creating lavish items. Some even petitioned for a 'Guild Base' currency using copper, silver, gold, white gold coinage to make it feel more like a country. With those who petitioned for the currency, when the Guild Founders voted on it, it passed, and they immediately began crafting their own designs for the coins. When those Players presented their coins the entirety of the guild voted for the coin design for each coin they wanted.

The copper coin that won was created by Dwarven Player Doloth Amarin, it featured the Guilds symbol in a lighter copper on the heads side, on the tails side was the Guilds weapon, the Halberd of Storm-Weaver. The silver coin was created by Elven Player Narbeth Amarthen, the heads side had an Seraphim female depicted holding her hands in prayer, the tails side was a wreath made out of intricate flowers. The gold coin was crafted by Goblin Player Bolux Luther, on the heads side was the Guild Symbol, on the tails side was the standard World Tree symbol. The White Gold coin was crafted by Golem Player Regi Gigantes, the heads side featured a beautiful engraving of a women holding a starcut ruby, with the tails side having the Guilds Symbol in various gemstones. The coins would be called Lunar Dragon Coins, mainly because the votes were announced during a lunar eclipse. 10 Copper = 1 Silver, 10 Silver = 1 Gold, 10 Gold = 1 White Gold.

The guild members also trained with the soldiers of the multiple armies they had with the Realms. Each army had a Lvl 100 Custom NPC General to lead them. The military was split into three categories, Air Force, Navy, and Army. The Air Force was comprised of Dragoons, Griffin Knights, Air Sorcerers, Air Ships, etc. The Navy was split into Ships and Aquatic Knights/Mages. The Army was made up of Soldiers, Knights, Gunners, Bowmen, Mages, etc.

The Castle held the Treasury, Guild Member Rooms, Throne Room, and various other facilities. It is also where the generals of the armies, and most of the other Custom NPCs were currently at. As the Guild Master aka The Dragon Emperor, sat on the throne he was looking through the In-Game Store. Still shocked that everything was on sale, including some of the most expensive items like Divine Tier Data Crystals, for one Gold. Having just finished a few, long overdue, Guild Raid battles he decided to keep the Mercenary NPCs instead of immediately dismissing them. With the money he received from the Guild Raids, and picking up the Gold and items other Players had thrown all over the towns, he decided to buy a lot of items he normally couldn't buy.

On the ground of the towns he passed through there was also Cash Card items. Something like a prepaid credit card, only for in the game. Using the ones that still had cash on them he bought quite a few items that would've helped his guild if they decided to purchase the items. He also bought some items he thought were cool, like a pair of glasses with a plethora of enchantments on them. Another was a merchants wagon that could hold almost as much as a Players starting Inventory, along with a suit aptly named The Merchants Attire, this gave him Level 10 Merchant and Level 5 Master Merchant classes without rewriting his current class make up.

Waving his hand and dismissing the game windows in front of him he then sat back in the throne. The throne was crafted from Divine Tier materials that the founding guild members found during their early exploits and received for their efforts in World Events. Bringing up the menu to see the status of the Guild Base and NPCs as a whole, he also thought to check on the status of the market and crops. After doing that he checks the time.

23:45:15

'Fifteen minutes left huh?' the Dragon Emperor, Alphonse Von Lusolth, thinks as he begins looking at his friends list. Seeing only two names lit up he proceeds to call the one that isn't heading to his location. "Yo, Momonga."

"Yo, Al. How're you holding up?" the skeletal overlord said as he himself sat on the throne in his Guilds Base.

"Don't know how much longer I have in the world of the living, God having cancer sucks ass. Hahaha" Alphonse says as he looks over the map data that shows his other friend coming in a hurry. Don't they have a Guild Ring? He thinks as he watches the marker fly through the different Realms trying to reach the portal to go through each.

"Don't you have colon cancer?" Momonga says not letting the chance to drop the joke go by.

"Nope, I have heart cancer." the Dragonoid stated as he closed his eyes for awhile. "So how's your guild doing?"

"Well, other than me, only HeroHero logged on. He didn't stay for very long, he said his work is making his real body feel how his game avatar looks." Momonga says downheartedly. "How about you Al?"

"Same, only one of our newer members has decided to log on. They'll probably get here right about........."

"GUILDMASTER!!!!!"

"Now." Al finishes as the tiny Elven looking Player burst through the Throne Rooms' doorway.

"Heheh, sounds like a rambunctious child if you ask me, hahahahaha" Momonga laughs before saying goodbye and 'not too die too soon, cus I'll visit you after work tomorrow.'

Having the [Message] severed and having his thoughts return back to the area before him he notices the tiny Player kneeling down in front of him.

"Rise, little one." He says that while sending a crying smiley emoji to the elf. Only to receive a angry emoji back as the elf then stood up and used the [Transform] ability of the Doppelgänger Specie to go back to their original look. A short Elven female with short white hair, with a brownish flat nose, wearing Divine Tier Paladin Armor (imagine a slightly taller female Paladin Lalafell from FF:RR). She also has a pair of fairy wings but keeps them hidden.

[Create Greater Item]

Using the spell Alphonse makes a throne for the female to sit on. When she sits down she turns to the Emperor.

"So how's the empire been emperor?" She asks in her small feminine voice.

"Population is steady, I've made sure that all the Civilian NPCs are accommodated and accounted for. The Generals are all present as you can see. Their Lieutenants and Sergeants are on standby. The crop rotation and yields are doing just fine. The Merchants' and Adventurers' Guilds are running properly. We're properly using the taxes to maintain the roads, cities, towns and villages. As well as using some for paying the soldiers and etc." Alphonse answers sounding bored but sending a smiley emoji to the girl. "I'm actually quite glad we decided to create our own currency. It's made some of the paperwork harder but it makes this seem more like a empire than some of the other guilds that have tried copying us."

"Since when did you wear glasses?" The girl asked as she couldn't hold back from it.

"Oh these? I just bought them before you got here." He said as he pushed his glasses up like an anime character. "Everything on the In-Game Store is a single YGGDRASIL Gold. We only have 30 seconds left might want to hurry up."

23:59:30

As the girl proceeds to open the store and purchase items and whatnot, the Emperor closes his eyes again and sits in a more regal position. 'Kneel'. When he says so the NPCs in the Throne Room all kneel as everyone awaits the inevitable.

23:59:55

Goodbye everyone.

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

................

00:00:01

00:00:02

"Hmm?"

_____________________________________________

Authors Note: Okay so I can see that I'll probably be getting flack for the 'size' of the Guild Base, most of the towns, villages, cities, oceans, fields and what not are basically just background art that cannot be visited, the Raid Boss monsters are tamed beasts from the guild members, theirs only five NPC generals, and the Empress NPC is also level 100. The actual 'size' of each realm (that's not the actual castle or castle town) is around 200 square miles. Also about the player that dies in the beginning of the chapter he was shot by a heavily enchanted bullet that corresponded with his weakness and was not at full health when he made it out of the tree line.


End file.
